All Eyes On Her
by Ms. Goodfellow
Summary: Puck has never been to a strip club. He thinks it will be a bad idea. In hindsight, it was. #sg10thanniverse #sgAUweek


Puck Goodfellow was getting married in two weeks. And his soon-to-be wife was not Sabrina Grimm.

For the longest time, Puck had refused to believe he would get married one day. And then, when he became a young adult with feelings towards a certain stubborn blonde, he had refused to believe he would get married to anybody other than her.

Unfortunately for Puck, Sabrina had other plans. On the night of her 18th birthday, Sabrina sent the house into a downwards spiral as she announced that she had always hated living in Ferryport Landing and was leaving permanently. Puck tried his best to stop her. He even admitted he loved her. But nothing worked, and the last image he had of Sabrina was her slamming the door shut as she walked out of his life forever.

After that, things were different. Nobody in the Grimm household knew where Sabrina was, or how she was doing. They assumed she had left for New York, but nobody could be sure. For weeks they tried to contact her, but she had disappeared. They even tried asking the police for help, but she was a legal adult. She could do what she wanted.

Weeks passed, then months, then years. Puck moved on. He dated around a bit. And then, 7 years after Sabrina had left, he met a girl. She was brunette, she was shy, and she loved him. She was everything Sabrina was not. But Puck loved her more than he could ever love the girl who had broken his heart so many years ago.

After a year of dating, Puck knew he had found the one. He proposed, she said yes, and everybody was happy. The family had known how much Puck had been hurting over the years, and they were glad he had found somebody else to love.

And now, Puck is getting married in two weeks. His fiancee had left for her bachelorette party a few hours ago. He was getting ready to settle down for the night when he heard a knock on his door.

Puck was surprised to see a small group of men clustered on the front porch of his newly-bought house. He recognized his friends and his brother immediately, and let out a groan.

"Bachelor partyyyyy!" shouted Mustardseed, smacking Puck on the back. "Get some real clothes on, Pucky. We're going out!"

25 minutes later, Puck found himself sandwiched between two of his good friends in the backseat of a minivan with no idea where he was going. As the drive became longer and longer, he got warier and warier. Now he had an idea of where they were going, and he wasn't happy.

An hour later, his suspicions were confirmed as the van pulled up to the inconspicuous building. "Mustardseed," he started. "Tell me you are not taking me in there."

"This is the only strip club in a 100 mile radius, Puck. Of _course_ we are taking you in there!" cried his brother gleefully as the group exited the van.

Puck glared at his brother, but he was laughing. He knew his soon-to-be wife wouldn't mind, knowing it was all in good fun. But it did feel a little wrong regardless.

"Don't worry about my sister. She gave me this along with instructions to have fun," said the brother of Puck's fiancee, handing him a stack of one dollar bills. Puck laughed and decided that just for this one night, he could have a little bit of fun.

A few minutes later, he was seated at a large table near the stage, his friends forcing a crown that read "Groom To Be" onto his head. They had come at a good time; the main act of the night was going to go onstage any minute.

With a beer in his hand, Puck awaited the show eagerly. Don't get him wrong, he loved his fiancee's body, but she was the only girl he'd ever seen naked in real life. He knew the strippers' bodies were mostly fake, but he was a guy, and fake boobs were nice to look at.

The lights dimmed a bit and a spotlight suddenly appeared on the stage, highlighting a shiny stripping pole waiting to be used. Puck and his friends sent nervous glances at each other, giddy with anticipation. These were Ferryport Landing kids. They never got to see stuff like this.

The audience whistled as one long, slender leg extended from behind a curtain. Puck felt his heart hitch a little bit as a beautiful blonde girl stepped out onto the stage. Her hair reminded him of Sabrina. He shook away the thought and hollered with the rest of the crowd.

The blonde, scantily clad in a lacy red get-up, made her way to the pole, swinging her hips and jutting out her large chest. She blew a kiss to the audience before she delicately spun around the pole. The audience went crazy, despite the fact that not much had happened yet. Puck wondered why she was so well-liked by the audience. She was obviously the favored dancer in the club.

He watched as the blonde spun around the pole some more. Her moves weren't spectacular, but there was a certain air about her. She knew what she was doing and she knew she had the audience in her grasp. Puck found himself intrigued by the girl. Not in a particularly perverted way, but just how she presented herself. He cheered along with the audience, but he felt a little uncomfortable. Like he was watching something he wasn't supposed to be.

The blonde finished her swirling around the pole and walked to the front of the stage. She began teasingly toying with the straps of her lingerie, her breasts threatening to spill out any second. The crowd began to get a little nastier, yelling out crude remarks. She pouted and shook her finger, pretending she wasn't going to take off her clothes. The crowd shouted out some more, and finally, with one graceful swoop, her lingerie was on the floor.

Everybody went crazy. Even Puck's friends were getting into it, joining in on the shouting and jeering. Puck began feeling even more uncomfortable. The stripper had an amazing body, and Puck definitely appreciated the finery of it, but it felt very wrong. What surprised Puck is that it didn't necessarily feel wrong in the sense that he had a fiancee. He just felt like he shouldn't be watching this girl.

The crowd was raunchier than ever as the girl walked down the steps from the stage and into the audience section, weaving through tables with a sultry look. The spotlight followed her as she passed by the groups of men, who tucked their bills into the garter on her thigh and smacked her butt. As she approached Puck's table, he felt himself begin to sweat.

"I think I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered to Mustardseed, whose eyes were transfixed on the girl.

"Not right now! She's coming over here!" his brother replied, smacking Puck on the head.

Puck looked over and sure enough, she was headed his way. She had a smirk on her lips as she saw his bachelor crown.

"Oh yeah," whispered Mustardseed. "I forgot to tell you that we paid for a lap dance for you!"

"You did _what_?" Puck hissed, the blonde nearly at their table.

"Happy Bachelor Party!" responded his brother cheekily right as the girl reached Puck.

Puck swallowed hard and kept his gaze on the floor. The girl suddenly turned her back to him and for a split second, Puck thought she was about to walk away. But he was taken by surprise as the girl sat on his lap, her naked body plush against his. She began grinding her hips into his groin, and he seized up.

"This can not be happening," he whispered to himself as the blonde worked her body all over him. The crowd was still shouting and hollering, but Puck didn't register it.

The blonde continued with her back facing him, but after a few minutes, she stood up and faced him. He still kept his gaze low as she once again sat on him, this time with her breasts right in his face. Puck let out an audible nervous swallow.

"You must have one lucky woman, handsome," said the blonde teasingly.

That voice. Puck recognized that voice.

Slowly, almost unwillingly, he lifted his head to meet the girl's eyes. And that's when he knew. Even under all that gaudy makeup, he knew it was her.

It was Sabrina.

Her eyes were closed, an expression of fake ecstasy on her face. Puck watched her with wide eyes, wondering if she would recognize him. He was sweating hardcore now. He felt almost numb. It had been almost 8 years.

The second Sabrina opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't. Her face suddenly mimicked his, mouth open disbelievingly and eyes wide. She stopped moving her body as she registered what was happening.

They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before she snapped out of it. She had a job to do. She hopped off his lap quickly and walked to the next table, her sultry smile back on her face.

"What was that all about?" cried Mustardseed, snapping Puck out of his trance. "You had the hottest babe in here literally on top of you and you acted like you'd just witnessed a murder!"

"I just..uh...I have to use the bathroom really bad," he replied, jumping out of his seat and speed-walking towards the restroom, leaving the wild crowd-and Sabrina-behind.

He was relieved to find the bathroom empty as he walked in. Nobody wanted to miss the show. He walked into a stall and locked it, hoping that nobody would come in to use the bathroom. He just needed a moment alone.

He knew without a doubt that it was Sabrina out there. He would know that voice, and that face, anywhere.

"So _this_ is what she's been doing for 8 years," he said to himself incredulously. He was still in shock. The girl he had loved for years was a stripper. The girl he was willing to give up everything for was now dancing naked in front of other men. He felt hot tears in his eyes. He was angry and sad. He was angry that she had left him without a single look back. And he was sad because the girl he still cared about had to sell her body for money.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up as he heard clapping. The act must have been over. He left his stall and made sure nobody would be able to tell he was crying before walking out of the bathroom.

His plan was to go sit back down at his table and let his friends enjoy the rest of the night before going back home and hugging the hell out of his fiancee. His plan went a little awry as out of nowhere, he was pushed into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Sabrina, her hands pushing into his chest to keep him from leaving.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied snarkily.

"Are you...are you getting _married_?" Sabrina said incredulously, her eyes darting to the dumb crown on his head.

"Yeah," he responded, pushing her hands off him. "I am."

She put her hands on her hips. As his eyes finally refocused in the dark strip club, he was glad to see she had thrown a tiny, silky robe over herself.

"To who? And when?" she said, cocking her hip to one side.

"You wouldn't know her. She moved to Ferryport Landing after you left. And in two weeks."

Sabrina nodded, taking in this information. Puck watched her, his arms crossed and his face expectant.

Sabrina noticed his stare. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just wondering if I'm going to get an explanation."

"An explanation for what?"

Puck threw his hands up exasperatedly. "For leaving for eight years without ever telling any of us you were okay!"

She rolled her eyes. "Always so overdramatic. I'm fine, obviously."

"Are you fine, Sabrina?" he cried, his eyes bugging out of his head. "You are working at a _strip club_!"

"It's good pay. The men love me."

"I just," Puck started, feeling tears again. "I just can't stand to see you like this."

Sabrina's face softened. "Puck, I'm okay. Really. I've been doing this for a few years now. It's helping me pay for school. I'm trying to get my Bachelor's Degree."

Puck looked at her. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful. But as he looked at her, he realized that they could never have been together. She was always wanting more from life than he had to offer.

"Come back to Ferryport Landing," he whispered. "They would be so happy to see you."

She shook her head. "No, Puck. I said I was never going to go back. The years I was in Ferryport Landing were the worst of my life."

"I miss you. We all miss you."

"I know," she said. "I miss you all, too. But this is better for us all."

Puck nodded sullenly. He didn't love her anymore, but he did want her back. He knew she would stay true to her word, though.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...not tell anyone about this? The family, I mean. I don't want them to know."

"Um, yeah. Sure, Sabrina."

They stood there for a minute, avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Sabrina stepped towards him and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. It was an awkward hug. She was barely clothed and they had never hugged before, even back in the day. But it made Puck feel better.

They separated and Sabrina smiled. "I hope you have a nice wedding. You seem happy."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I am."

She nodded. "Well, I gotta get back to work."

"Okay."

"Have a nice...life, Puck."

"You too, Sabrina."

And with that, she sauntered away, back into the crowd that she was paid to please.

That was the last time Puck Goodfellow ever saw Sabrina Grimm.

And while he loved his wife more than anything, one small part of him still always loved her.

* * *

 **I've never written a oneshot before, but there's a first for everything! And I wanted to join in on the 10th anniversary festivities! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
